


A Darkened Left Hand

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Evil Canterbury, Henry/ Thomas/ Galeforce/ Randy and Rupert are going to need a hug after this is over with, Mind Control, Reginald gets to be evil here as a treat, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Right also gets to be evil with Reg, reginald is good with technology headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: What if when Right Hand Man said "I'm going to delete you!" he didn't mean it in a physical way?
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Randy Radman/Terrence Suave, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to delete you!" Right Hand Man screamed, floating in the air of the Toppat Airship. He started charging up a ominous red energy ball from his cybernetic right hand before launching it at the former leader of the Toppats, Henry Stickmin. Henry decided the best course of action was to absorb the blast head on with his own cybernetic left hand, after all, a free charge up before he killed Reginald Copperbottom was always welcomed. Henry did notice the odd smirk that appeared on Right Hand Man's face but started absorbing the blast head on. He noticed his cybernetics were crackling red, then his vision went red before a sharp piercing pain shot through his entire body. Henry fell to his knees on the Airship, clutched his head, and started screaming in pain.

\---

Reginald Copperbottom noticed the green boat tugging along in the opposite direction of the Airship. He was at The Wall earlier, Henry's lack of planning got the himself locked in and he called Reginald to help him escape. Reginald didn't like Henry's leadership and getting captured at one of the most dangerous compounds out there didn't do him any favors, so when the opportunity presented itself with Henry clinging on the side of the Airship, it didn't take Reginald long to decide to take back leadership, especially for the sake of the clan and revenge for Henry nearly killing his Right Hand Man. 

Something told Reginald that if that boat was, her boat, then it wouldn't be the last time they saw Henry, and he needed to be ready. Henry was very much skilled, a horrible leader from the short time he lead and impulsive, but he did have skill. And it would be a shame to let that skill go to waste. So Reginald started working on an augmentation for Right Hand Man, one that would let him launch a special energy beam that would take control anyone dumb enough with cybernetics to actually absorb it. It would first corrupt the entire system before wiping everything and then finally re coding the victim to be loyal Reginald, Right Hand Man and the Toppat Clan. It took Reginald awhile, but nothing stops a Copperbottom, especially when the clan is involved.

\---

Henry arms went slack as he just stared forward, red energy still crackling through his entire body. Right Hand Man gave a chuckle as he landed, as much as he wanted to murder Henry for the hell he put the Toppats through, this was a more fitting punishment. He scooped Henry up into his arms and flew back into the Airship, knowing that soon, Henry would only be a problem to anyone that opposed his fellow Toppats.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry's mind felt like it was on fire. Whatever he absorbed that Right Hand Man launched at him wasn't a normal energy blast and his entire mind was now paying for it. Henry noticed that memories were starting to feel weird, feel wrong. Henry saw Reginald dangling him from the Airship, except it then wasn't Reginald but a blurry red blob, he saw the Tunisian Diamond melt into sand in his hands, he even saw the Captain that kidnapped him except donning cat ears and they were in the ocean. Henry's memories were turning wrong and he couldn't stop it.

But then the memories slowly turned to nothing in Henry's mind. Henry was helpless as the broken memories were wiped away, like cleaning out a cabinet of books that have been defaced until the cabinet and Henry's mind were empty.

But then Henry felt memories returning, memories of meeting his boss? Reginald Copperbottom. Of Reginald giving him a place in the Toppats as his left hand. As he trained learned with Reginald's right hand, Right Hand Man. As he felt like his home was always with the Toppat clan, that nothing before was important to remember and that alongside protecting Reginald and Right, he should protect his fellow Toppats. More of these memories fell into place, and with no memories of his life before, Henry soaked these memories in like a sponge.

\---

The sound of the Airships engines slowly stirred Henry from his slumber. He vaguely remembers getting badly injured fighting some Wall goons trying to infiltrate the ship and being augmented with cybernetics. Henry sees his signature blue hat and clothing on his table in his room with what looked to be metal back plates with a note. Henry picked up the note and read it "To Henry, that doctor once again screwed us over and fucked with your cybernetics. The metal plates are there to cover your exposed spine until we can get into space and Reg can properly install your cybernetics. Meet us at the cockpit per usual. RHM" Made sense to Henry, after all, who places a spine on the outside of your back. Henry showered and got the back plates on and secured before getting dressed and meeting up with everyone.

Henry entered the cockpit, giving a nod to Right before placing himself at Reginald's left. Reginald gave a sly smirk before asking Henry "How are you feeling Henry?" Henry replied "Still sore from the Wall assault but good boss." Reginald smiled and was proud of himself, to hear his once usurper call him boss made feel prideful. Reginald didn't mull on the thoughts long though as they were slowly approaching the Toppat base in the Dogobogo jungle. Henry and Right went on guard, from this point on until Reginald got the space station launched, they both needed to be ready to throw themselves into anything that threatened Reginald's hard work.

Henry noticed something shiny in the far off distance of the jungle nearby. A tank, a pretty big one sitting idle. Which meant... "Boss, those Government dogs are currently camping in nearby. They have a pretty big tank they couldn't quite hide." Henry said, pointing at the spot before continuing "Permission to engage in silent warfare to stop their operations?" Reginald was impressed Henry could spot the tank before it even was picked up on their radar. "Permission granted Henry, make those Government dogs pay dearly, but do fetch me Galeforce alive but restrained, I need to speak with the fellow about a few things."

"Understood" Henry said, before leaving to engage in the enemy. He knew Right was there to protect Reginald himself, so he needed to protect everyone in the meantime. The Government and Galeforce were about to regret even messing with the Toppats.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry had landed a little ways from the Government base. He didn't want to blow his cover and have the Government swarm the Toppat base and ruin the launch. As Henry got closer, he noticed that the big tank he saw first was having some sort of malfunction, as two soldiers got out of the tank frustrated. One of them said "We need to get Big Boy at least into a tent so it doesn't get spotted." Henry smirked, it was a little too late for that. The second soldier replied "We can't even drag it anywhere and besides, who could actually see this in a lush jungle. Henry didn't want these two soldiers to get in his way, so he used his cybernetic arm to wrap around the legs of the two and threw them quickly over the nearest ravine.

Now that the soldiers were taken care of, what could Henry do about the tank known as Big Boy. Just then an idea struck and Henry pulled out a computer scrambler and stuck it on the tank. Henry quickly got back before the scrambler turned on, and soon Big Boy had started rampaging throughout the Government base. Henry quickly entered the base and used a couple of more scramblers on various helicopters and smaller tanks, watching as the Government soldiers started panicking and retreating from the chaos that was happening. The foolish Government would have to try harder if they wanted to stop the Toppats, Henry thought to himself.

Henry didn't forget the other goal he was here for, the boss wanted the Government General Hubert Galeforce alive, and the boss always got what he asked for. Henry saw the older man huddled behind a wall, calling in a retreat. So in one quick swipe, like a bird going for food, Henry had grabbed Galeforce, restraining his arms, before launching off into the sky where he wouldn't be followed.

"Put me down right now Henry!" Galeforce threatened, recognizing Henry as the Toppat clan leader that betrayed the Government back when. "Haven't you done enough to us, especially after betraying Charlie, Rupert and I for leadership back on the Airship!?" Henry flinched and closed his left eye as he continued to the Toppat base, why did that scenario sound... familiar. "I'm not sure what game you are playing Galeforce, but the boss wants you captured and I'm completing my objective. I'm not going to fall for whatever psychological trick you are trying to pull." Galeforce was now horrified, it appears that something was done to Henry, and while he hated the Toppat leader, this "boss" Henry took orders from was the cause.

Soon Henry and Galeforce arrived at the Toppat base. Reginald had several Toppats take Galeforce to the brig of the space station before turning to Henry and speaking to him, seeing him rub his head. "What's the matter Henry? Injured somehow?" Henry replied with a slight confusion in his voice "No injuries to report boss, but... I think I remember Galeforce from... somewhere, alongside a Rupert and a Charlie? And I think I remembered chasing you and becoming leader." Reginald spoke "Well how could that be, I've always been your boss, and I would never lie to you. Your cybernetics must be acting up, that damn doctor. Look Henry, just let Right get you to your room on the ship for rest and the next time you wake up, we'll be in space and I'll have installed your new cybernetics." Henry knew that Reginald was right, maybe his cybernetics were messing up, and now that he noticed it, he was extremely tired.

Reginald nodded to Right as he escorted Henry to his room on the space station, crackles of red energy formed from Right unknowingly seeping into Henry. Lucky for Reginald, Henry's loyalty to him was stronger then the resurfacing memories. But once Henry was installed with his brand new cybernetics, he could properly rewire Henry and make sure any memories still lingering were wiped away for good. After all, Henry was too good of a left hand man to let free at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

The Toppat space station launch went off without any interruption and once Reginald knew Galeforce wasn't escaping his new cell, he had Right fetch Henry and bring him to a small secret room, which Reginald had made to tinker with cybernetics and tech without being interrupted. Reginald let out a laugh with how out of date Dr V's cybernetic work was, though to be fair, living on a boat because you were on the run from multiple groups didn't leave much to work with. If only she took the offer to join the Toppats back when, Reginald mused before getting to work. The hardest part of the operation was getting the old cybernetics off safely. Piece by piece, metal and wires were removed as the only other noise in the room was the sound of the life support machine keeping Henry alive during this part of the operation. Once the old cybernetics were removed, Reginald got to work installing the new cybernetics. Slowly but surely Reginald's dear left hand was coming together with their new cybernetics. A metal visor that Henry could see through and give Reginald and Right updates on Henry's physical and mental status was placed over Henry's face last, like a crown to a king. Reginald was mighty proud of his handy work, but he still had one more thing to do.

After making sure all the cybernetics were fully functional with no errors, Reginald had sat Henry up and on a separate computer, loaded up Henry's memories and coding. While Reginald was impressed by his little program he wrote to rewire Henry, he could now make sure to do a proper job of ridding Henry of all those pesky memories that would hinder his left hand from doing his job. And like a master librarian completely organizing a library and getting rid of the old unneeded books and replacing them with new books, Reginald got to work inside Henry's head. Minus a few twitches from Henry's hand, Henry didn't resist the process and soon Reginald was finished and had Henry's mind "restarted".

\---

Henry slowly woke up back in his room and saw Reginald sitting in a nearby chair. Henry took a second to look and feel his upgraded cybernetics, Reginald was right as always, those old cybernetics were messing with him and he felt much better. "So my Left Hand, how do you feel now?" Reginald asked, not being able to hide the smile on his face. "Much better boss, head feels a lot clearer now." Henry replied, getting out of his bed. Reginald only nodded and gave Henry the all clear before he left Henry's room so he could shower and get dressed. Reginald was mighty proud of his hard work as he walked to his command room.

\---

There was a Toppat however that wasn't fond of what Reginald did to Henry. Thomas Chestershire, the double monocle wearing Toppat, that was in a relationship with Henry, at least he was before Reginald made Henry forget all about that. Of course Thomas didn't blame Henry for any of this and he still loved him very much, which is what fueled him to do something bold. Thomas made his way to the prisoner brig and snuck his way to Hubert Galeforce's cell. Galeforce remained silent and straight faced as Thomas began to speak "Sir Galeforce, I wish to... make a deal with you. If I get you out of here and back on Earth with your men, would you help me rescue Henry from that bastard's control? I love Henry dearly and I would give up being a Toppat if it meant being with Henry again." Galeforce wasn't sure if this was some trap still, but the look on Thomas's face and his tone of voice sounded sincere. Galeforce thought a bit before speaking "If I agree to this, you and Henry would be on strict Government supervision after everything is said and done." Thomas only nodded in agreement, he knew from this point on he was a traitor to the Toppat clan, but a clan that was ok with mind controlling their former leader wasn't a clan he wanted to be part of.

Thomas quickly got to work, undoing the handcuffs and restraints on the General before the taller gentleman picked Galeforce up and made a mad dash down the halls. Luckily it was dinner time at this point, so most of the Toppats were at the cafeteria or the Orion lounge. After running for some time and many turns down many hallways, Thomas made it to his destination of the escape pod rooms. Thomas and Galeforce got in a regular escape pod to not draw too much attention and after setting Galeforce down, Thomas started typing in coordinates into the computer. Just then the intercom inside the escape pod spoke "Well well well, it was about time you showed your true colors, Chestershire." Shit, Reginald somehow found out. "I've equipped the station and most rooms with cameras including the brig. Burt quickly informed me of your's and Galeforce's little plan and your escape pod isn't going anywhere." Thomas and Galeforce heard the sounds of Toppats surrounding the outside room. "But don't worry, you two won't stay in the brig long, you both have much better uses to me." Thomas and Galeforce were quickly dog piled by Toppats swarming the now opened escape pod and were just as quickly sent back to the brig. Thomas had a bad feeling on what Reginald was going to do to them.

An escape pod did launch from the Toppat space station during all the ruckus, inside was an older gentleman and a former security guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave could only hold on to the back of the rickety escape pod barreling towards Earth. Geoffrey could only chuckle as he watched the young bean sprout try to hang on. Though Geoffrey was enjoying watching Dave be a nervous wreck, they both knew that they had a bigger mission once they landed. Thomas Chestershire had met up with Geoffrey and Dave the night before last with the plan of rescuing Galeforce and going to the military for help to rescue Henry. They worked out that having Thomas as "Team 1" and Geoffrey and Dave as "Team 2" was the best course of option incase one of them was captured. Despite Geoffrey wanting to go and rescue Thomas, thinking of the young lad as a grandson to him, he knew that they would be captured as well, seeing as the rest of the Toppats were completely fine with everything going on.

The escape pod finally made it into the earth's atmosphere and the two former Toppats were readying themselves for the long trip ahead. It was safer to have the escape pod land a bit aways from the main Government base and send it back then to have the escape pod where it could be tracked and people being hurt simply for them being there. As the pod hit the ground with a slight jolt, Geoffrey got out of the pod first. Dave typed in the coordinates of the Toppat Space Station into the keyboard panel and got out next, closing the door and moving out of the way as the escape pod took flight. Geoffrey took out a cellphone and dialed a number before waiting for the other end to pick up. He only got the voicemail prompt on the other end and decided to leave a message "Hey Wilf, you know that old Government base in the jungle, meet us there and bring your sons with you, Copperass decided to betray Henry finally and turned him into basically a mindless cyborg puppet. We are going to the Government to get help and thought you and your boys would want to join us in rescuing Henry." Geoffrey confirmed the message reached voicemail and soon, him and Dave began their long trip on foot. The two only hoped Thomas and even Galeforce was doing ok back at the Space Station.

\---

Reginald would of never thought of turning Chestershire and Galeforce into cyborgs like Henry, but Right easily gave Reginald the idea to do so as he plastered him in kisses. And so the secret room was prepared by Right and Left Hand Henry to be used once again. Reginald honestly found the whole process relaxing in a way and soon Galeforce and Thomas were brought to him and put under anesthesia before Reginald got to work. Thomas was great at paperwork and keeping documents organized so he would be in charge of all documents as master record keeper. Galeforce however would be perfect as head of military and weapons operations, the perfect strategist for the clan. Luckily neither one of them needed alot of cybernetic augmentations like Henry did, just basic neural network cybernetics and a visor so they could be kept track of.

After almost a day of surgery and "configuring" their minds, Master Record Keeper, Thomas Chestershire and Toppat Military Strategist Hubert Galeforce were ready to serve Reginald and the Toppats with loyalty. And Reginald even figured out Thomas's little plan of trying to steal Henry from him, of course wiping it from his memory alongside those other memories that held Thomas back. Reginald sent Right to deal with the two traitors of Geoffrey Plumb and Dave Panpa, seeing as sending his Left Hand Henry is what they wanted him to do.

Soon this little insurrection would be behind Reginald and the clan would go back to as Reginald wanted them to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Geoffrey was thankful for the heavy rain that moved in the jungle. It would make it harder for anyone to track him and Dave on foot and make tracking them from the sky that much harder. Though Geoffrey noted the only possible person Reginald would send to track them down if any was his husband, Right Hand Man. Geoffrey and Dave still kept a steady pace, knowing that getting caught by any Toppats would certainly be death.

\---

The front door of a family house opened as three figures carrying bags of various groceries entered. "Come on boys, I didn't teach ya to be babies when it came to lifting groceries." Sir Wilford IV said, carrying several bags in each arm before setting them down in the kitchen nearby. "Dad, it's called you took most of the bags and we aren't trying to break our fingers and hands carrying groceries bags." Randy Radman Suave replied, getting a chuckle out of his husband Terrence Radman Suave. Terrence and Randy got to work putting the groceries away while Wilford pulled out his phone to check on any missed calls. He saw a missed called from his old Toppat war buddy Geoffrey Plumb and decided to listen to the voice mail he left.

The jovial mode went sour as Wilford's face turned serious as he went to redial Geoffrey. Geoffrey answered and Wilford spoke with a stern voice that you rarely heard from the old man "Plumb, this better not be a joke." Geoffrey only replied "Wilf, I wouldn't joke about shit like this, Copperass has gone off the deep end and now Henry is putty in his hands. Just meet me at the old military base in the Dogobogo jungle, you know the one, and bring Randall and Terrence with you. Got to go now, don't want to be tracked" The phone call clicked off and Wilford could only stand in silence for awhile. 

Wilford finally spoke up after what was an eternity "Terry, Randy, grab any old gear you may have and meet me at the airport in an hour. Copperbottom stabbed Henry in the back and somehow has taken control of his mind, something about cybernetics being involved. We are to meet Geoffrey Plumb and apparently the Government at an old base to discuss what to do next" Terrence's face filled with anger, his baby boy has been turned into a puppet, and by Reginald of all people! Randy however was already gathering supplies. While his face didn't show it, Randy was probably the angriest in the room. Terrence thought abit before saying something "Randy, you go with Dadford to the base, I'm going to go meet up with Vin since cybernetics are involved and possibly bring her with me. I'm not going to let that bastard Copperbottom get away with this." Wilford and Randy agreed and Terrence took off to meet with his old friend.

\---

Right couldn't find any footprints from the location of the escape pod's landing due to the rain. And trying to find two traitors in a lush jungle during a storm was going to be damn near impossible. But Right knew that letting the rats escape would cause problems for Reginald later, so Right tapped on his cybernetic eye so he could call Galeforce, since he was far more experienced in the art of all things warfare. "This is Toppat Military Strategiest Hubert Galeforce, at your service Right." Galeforce answered. Right responded "Galeforce, I need help tracking down two traitors. The heavy rain has washed away any foot prints and the jungle here is pretty thick alongside this storm. Any ideas on how I can catch their scent so to speak." Galeforce replied "The rain may of washed away most of the footprints, there still would be some nearby, look for stagnant water on the pathways compared to other pathways, once you find that, you just need to follow trail." Right looked at the ground again and did notice what Galeforce was talking about. After thanking Galeforce for his help and hanging up, Right quickly followed the path that Geoffrey and Dave took, knowing he would catch up to them soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The storm had only intensified as Geoffrey and Dave continued their trek through the thick jungle. It would only be about another hour on foot before they reached the military base, and the two wasn't going to waste any minute. Geoffrey wasn't quite sure if the Government would listen to him when they got there, after all, he was still a Toppat in their eyes and their General was kidnapped recently, so things wouldn't look good. But he did have Dave with him and Dave was really close friends with one of the officers named Rupert there, so maybe they would listen to him at least.

Geoffrey's thoughts and momentum were quickly dashed when he heard the sound of an angry Right Hand Man catching up behind them. Geoffrey was sure the rain would've hidden their tracks, but at this moment, that was neither here or there. Before Geoffrey could even think of a counter plan to hide, Right had grabbed and thrown him against a nearby tree. Dave stumbled a bit, but quickly put himself infront of Geoffrey with his handgun loaded and pointed at Right. Right however chuckled and as Dave fired, was quickly able to deflect the bullets with his cybernetic arm. 

Geoffrey spoke up after a hard cough left his system "Dave, you got to keep going to that location, just keeping heading the same direction as we were before and I'll distract Right Hand Kissass." Dave however stood firm and replied "I'm n-not going... to leave you to d-die. I'm not g-going to r-run and hide a-any longer." Right let off another chuckle before a stray bullet hit his cybernetic eye, causing him to curse loudly. He then saw Government troops marching down the pathway that Geoffrey and Dave were headed to and knew he couldn't take them all on. Right swallowed his pride and made a hasty retreat back to the station and have Reg look at his wounded cybernetic eye.

Dave saw several soldiers pick up Geoffrey, who was still alive but couldn't get up from being slammed against a tree and place him on a gurney. And then Dave saw a sight for sore eyes, Rupert Price, commanding a small band of troops. Dave quickly ran to him, tears slowly escaping his eyes and a smile on his face. Rupert looked at Dave first with a stern look, before breaking out in a chuckle and grabbing Dave into a hug. "Don't you worry me like that again Dave!" was all Rupert could say before setting Dave back down on the ground. "I'll t-try not to Rupey. Though, w-we got a lot of t-things to talk about, like Reginald kidnapping your b-boss and mind controlling H-Henry because of c-cybernetics apparently." Dave spoke, shakiness from everything happening in his voice. Rupert took Dave's hand as they started walking back to base and said "Calm down first Dave, once we get back to base, you and your friend can explain everything."


	8. Chapter 8

Right hated retreating, but he knew letting an injury fester would be worse. Once his cybernetic eye was repaired though, he was going back and taking revenge on that scruffy haired military soldier who blindsided him. But for now, Right would lay low at the space station and mend his wounds.

\---

Terrence's little row boat bounced through the water as it approached the bigger green trash boat, well it looked to be a trash boat on the outside, it was basically a science lab in disguise. Terrence saw Dr Vin step out and throw a ladder for Terrence to use to climb aboard. It was a bit of a challenge to balance on a row boat, but soon Terrence was on Dr Vin's ship and they both headed inside.

"I found your Henry floating in the icy waters near The Wall. I took him in, brought him back to life and gave him cybernetics to replace the limbs and organs that were damaged. When Henry woke up, he was determined to go face off with Copperbottom. I... maybe I should of stopped him or realized sooner that Henry was your son and contacted you. I didn't expect Copperbottom... to stoop so low." Dr Vin finished speaking, fiddling with her cup of warm tea. 

Terrence could see Dr Vin was upset with herself and spoke up "Vin, no one could of known what Copperass was up to, it's not your fault about what happened to Henry in the slightest. I know you hate the Government for sabotaging TRNK and getting Billy G killed, trust me that they aren't on my friends list either, but right now, they are our best chance at saving Henry from that bastard's control."

A silence fell on the boat for a few minutes before Dr Vin spoke up again "I'll go with you and help, but as soon as we reverse what was done with your son, I'm leaving. I don't want to be involved in direct conflict." Terrence understood, ever since the day they had to stop TRNK from rampaging and finding Billy G... or what was left, Dr Vin grew a hatred for violence. "That's all I could ask for Vin, and thank you for helping my son."

Soon the trash boat set off towards the direction of the Dogobogo river system.


	9. Chapter 9

For Geoffrey Plumb, his wounds weren't as severe as first thought. A broken hip and a bruised back was a far better outcome of being thrown into a tree at high velocity, especially at his old age. He still hated being wheelchair bound, especially at an older military base with no real traction. But Geoffrey kept his complaints mostly to himself, especially with the situation involving Henry at hand.

Geoffrey and Dave told Rupert and the others on base as much as they knew and what Thomas had told them about Henry and what Reginald and Right did to him. Geoffrey also handed over his keycard but warned that Reginald was on top of traitors leaving the clan and would of most likely disabled it by now. It felt like hours of them talking, Rupert slowly seeing that Geoffrey was definitely not ok with what was happening within the Toppats and Dave just being glad to be with Rupert again. Eventually a helicopter with Wilford and Randy soon arrived on the base, with Rupert giving a summary of the situation to them.

\---

Sure, Rupert had all this information now, but he also wasn't sure how to act on it. Galeforce was always the one coming up with plans that were sometimes crazy but most of the time working out. Rupert didn't want to fail Galeforce or go to Canterbury, who would most likely jump on the currently empty General seat and run things his way. So Rupert began hatching up two plans. One was if they could start manufacturing more of the prototype ship they had, so they could raid the Toppat Space Station and rescue Henry, Galeforce and Thomas while arresting Reginald and Right. The other was to find a valuable gem that the Toppats would send Henry to collect and capture him so they could undo the damage done and from there have Henry help rescue Galeforce and Thomas.

Rupert planned on bringing up his plans with what was now unofficially Team Rescue in the morning. Right now though, Rupert needed sleep. Rupert put his written plans in the General's desk and locked it, before heading to his own little tent where Dave was sleeping soundly sitting on the bed. Rupert chuckled, Dave must of waited on him to come to bed and fell asleep while waiting. Rupert gently laid Dave down as he himself crawled into bed with him. It had been so long since Rupert and Dave were together like this, and Rupert wasn't going to let anything else happen to Dave.


	10. Chapter 10

Right hated the bad luck streak he had currently with his cybernetic eye getting damaged in some way. He especially hated having to retreat and let traitors to the clan get away. But all that anger melted as Reginald gently caressed Right, letting him know that it was ok. Reginald easily replaced the cybernetic eye and did a twice over to make sure there wasn't any other damage done to his beloved husband. After Reginald was happy with the results, they made their way to the cockpit of the station where Henry was dutiful waiting for them.

Reginald knew he had to get back at that traitor Geoffrey and that meekish security guard, but he couldn't wrack his head on a solid plan. Henry started pacing the room, Reginald watching him because he knew Henry was coming up with the beginnings of a plan. After about a minute of pacing, Henry spoke up "We know the traitors have crawled to the Government dogs for help, and we know that an inexperienced Rupert Price is currently leading them, with the helicopter pilot and the egotistical Canterbury as next in line. If we can take Rupert out of the picture and do damage to their little hideout, then we cripple them enough to eventually pick them off like a crow to a meal."

Reginald was liking the plan, a smile crossing his face, when Right replied "Killing Rupert would strengthen moral, giving them a light to grab on to and fight, Rupert is a skilled shot and a solid soldier. I say we grab him and... make him see thing the Toppat way. After that, we launch him to attack his former allies, maybe even showing off that Galeforce and Thomas have seen the light to demoralize the Government and their troops further. Then we can start picking them off one by one."

At this point Reginald's smile turned into a huge grin. All they needed to do was to grab Rupert when the opportunity arose, and the perfect time was before the sun rose for the day at their little camp. And this would be a good test as well for Henry, to make sure his Left Hand didn't need anymore adjustments. Though with the visor now, any scrap of not desired memory would be dealt with his loyal Left Hand being none the wiser.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of feet clacking on the floor of the space station was the only thing heard, as Reginald made his way to the Toppat meeting room with his Left and Right Hand Men following behind. Reginald had sent the ideas Right and Left came up with to Galeforce, who as the now Toppat Military Strategist, could easily make a full blown plan out of. The doors opened to a few Toppats already in the room and Galeforce getting things ready to be explained. Right and Left stood in the back of the small meeting room as Reginald made his way to the front.

Galeforce pulled down a large screen and started speaking "Toppats, today's operation is not a large scale operation by any means, but the damage we do will be anything but." The screen loaded the map of the military base that the rebel forces were in as Galeforce continued "This operation has two phases to it. Phase one involves Left Hand Man sneaking in and capturing the current Government General, Rupert Price. It should be a quick in and out job but be wary of the traitors, Sir Wilford IV and Geoffrey Plumb being on guard somewhere. Once you get Rupert, head to the rendezvous as soon as you can."

"After Left is back on the station with Rupert, phase two begins. Right, Carol, Macbeth, Sven and Gremlin, you are all to cause as much damage as you can to the base. Don't engage in combat, just take out important areas, such as the med tent, com towers, weapons and ammo storage, and any vehicles they still might have. Once enough damage has been done, return to the rendezvous point as well. Does anyone have any questions?" Galeforce finished speaking, pulling up the screen. Everyone in the room seemed to understand the plan given to them.

Reginald then spoke up "Then everyone, get ready and get into position. The plan launches in two hours. Let's show these traitors and Government dogs why you don't mess with the Toppat Clan." A rousing yes was heard from everyone in the room before everyone, besides Galeforce, Reginald, Left and Right, quickly left to get ready for the operation. Reginald sat in one of the now empty chairs and spoke to Galeforce "After this, I have an even bigger idea planned that will require your services, Hubert. I trust you won't let me down." Galeforce replied "You know I won't let you or the clan down, sir. I am always ready to iron out any ideas you have and turn them into plans that will be ready to use as soon as you decide to use them."

"That's is what I like to hear. Thank you for your continued loyal services to the clan." Reginald said, getting up from his chair. Reginald exited the room, Left and Right following behind. Left eventually split off and made his way to the teleporter room, ready to go as soon as the operation officially started. Reginald and Right went into their bedroom for abit. Left's visor would let Right know when he had to get ready, but for now, Reginald and Right needed some alone time.

Two hours came and Left went into position as the green glow slowly engulfed him. Soon Left was on Earth, and the operation officially began.


	12. Chapter 12

Left Hand Man silently flew from the rendezvous point to the back of the makeshift military base. It would be easier to grab Rupert from here, with only the former security guard to worry about. Left snuck into the tent where Rupert and Dave were sleeping and needed to figure how to pull Rupert off of Dave as silently as he could, because Rupert was hugging Dave pretty tight in their sleep. Left slowly pulled Dave off the bed, careful not to wake him, before gently scooping Rupert into his arms, keeping the covers on him. Henry then snuck out, making sure he didn't get noticed by Wilford, who was walking around the base despite the darkness.

For a second, Left thought Wilford looked familiar, almost like family. But just as quickly as the thought entered his head, it was deleted, with Left not even remember thinking such a silly thought. Left slowly flew out of the area, making sure that Rupert was still sleeping, and soon arrived at the rendezvous point. Left just needed to let Burt know that he was ready to return back to the station, but he noticed someone following him. Left used his cybernetic arm to wrap Rupert up, not caring if it woke him at this point. Surprisingly, it wasn't Wilford or Geoffrey that somehow followed him, but the former Toppat leader, Randy Radman.

Randy slowly approached Left, making sure not to make any sudden movements. "Henry, buddy, it's just me. I know that you might not remember me as your dad, but I am, and I'm only here to help you." Randy slowly pulled out an old family photo of Randy, Henry and Terrence and just as slowly handed it to Left. "That was from that fancy dinner party Terry took us to, you know the one, where I ate the entire seafood buffet and regretted it soon after, when I got sick for three days." 

Left's human arm started to shake, he didn't recognize Randy and Terrence from other then being former Toppat leaders, but why was this picture telling him otherwise. Randy saw Left was atleast trying to remember. Left let the photo fall, his face scrunching up in confusion. He wasn't letting Rupert go though, and suddenly the confusion left his face. Randy slowly got closer, maybe he was reaching his son. "Let Mr Price go and take my hand, we are going to eventually undo all the terrible stuff that has happened to you so we can go back to a family."

Left instead undid some of the cybernetic arm that was holding Rupert, and quickly snared Randy's arm before the green glow of the teleporter beam engulfed them. The next thing Randy knew, he was on a massive space station, before being knocked out cold by Right Hand Man. Right signaled the others to go ahead with part two of the operation and he and Left took Rupert and Randy to Reginald's secret room, where they were both strapped in and prepped for their neural cybernetics operation. Right quickly left, joining in the operation currently on hand.

Reginald was surprised with how effective the visor was, even when physical evidence was shown to Left about his old life, the visor was able to adapt and basically dissuade the evidence shown to Left as being real. Reginald washed his hands and got to work, with Left just outside, making sure no one other then Right entered.

\---

Macbeth fired a shot from his custom made gun that completely took out the communications tower. The only problem the gun had was it's slow reloading, but Macbeth had support here that could provide covering fire. Several helicopters exploded due to Carol, and soon Right was there making quick work of the medical tent. Luckily Charles got Geoffrey out in time, and ordered a retreat to the docks nearby. Several more buildings fell, and as quickly as they came, the Toppats left.

Charles and Wilford went back to the broken rubble of the once military base. Rupert and Randy were no where to be found, and important areas such as the com tower were completely destroyed. Wilford did find some papers in the now broken General's desk and tucked it into his pants pocket. Things couldn't get any worse, untill some military helicopters started landing nearby.

Out of one of them was the newly promoted General of the Government Military, General Canterbury. Charles knew that things were going to get alot more rough now, especially since peace was never an option for Canterbury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Rupert was going to be the last "cyborged puppet" to the Toppats, but an idea hit me and congratulations Randy, welcome to the club as well.


End file.
